


A Drunken Confession

by Agent_Carter_1920



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Brooklyn, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Steve is only mentioned, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Carter_1920/pseuds/Agent_Carter_1920
Summary: Just some 40s! Bucky fluff for y'all.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 24





	A Drunken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Bucky is singing is called 'In The Mood'. The music is my Glenn Miller and the words are by The Andrews Sisters. I do not own this song or the lyrics, they belong to their respective artists.  
> The reader is from Brooklyn, and so has a Brooklyn accent (just so that's clear!)  
> Please leave a comment/Kudos, as it really means a lot to know that someone has taken time to read what I've written :D  
> Any constructive criticism is welcome, and any spelling/grammar errors are my own, as I proof-read my own work.

The sun is setting, and the city of New York is beginning to settle down for the night. The soft rumble of automobile engines can be heard down on the streets, as men return home from late shifts at the dockyards. The window in my apartment is cracked open, and currently, I’m in getting ready to turn in for the night. That is, until I hear the singing. I furrow my eyebrows and listen to the slightly slurred notes before I recognise the voice. Rolling my eyes, I go over to the open fire escape door and peer down.

_“_ _Sister watchacallim, I'm indebted to you_ _  
It all goes to show what good a new hit could do  
Never felt so happy and so fully alive  
It seems that jammin' jumpin' is a powerful jive  
Swing-a-roo has given me a new attitude  
My heart is full of rhythm and I'm in the mood!”_

Bucky Barnes is standing outside, well on his way to being completely inebriated, if he isn’t already, and singing off-key at the top of his lungs. Bucky and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. He lives in the apartment building opposite to mine, with his friend Steve Rogers. We all went to school together, and I know them almost as well as I know myself. And I've had a crush on Bucky since almost the day we met and as much as I wish we could be more than just friends, he’s one of the most renowned skirt-chasers in Brooklyn. He’s never been with a girl long enough to call it a relationship, and he’s probably stepped out with at least half the girls in New York, most of whom had their hearts broken when he moved on – not that he seemed to notice.

“ _Barnes!”_ I hiss down at him. He looks up and smiles.

“Well, hey, darlin’! I was just comin’ to see ya.” Bucky slurs in a thick Brooklyn accent, his hands resting on the railing of the fire escape.

“James, you’re drunk as hell. Go home.” I sigh, turning away from the door. I hear him clattering up the fire escape, and turn around to see him pulling himself up to right outside my door.

“I jus’ wanted to see ya, s’all.” Bucky replies. “An’ Stevie don’ like it much when I come home drunk.”

“Well, I don’t particularly like it when you’re drunk either.” I reply with a huff, watching the moonlight cast shadows onto his face. He just laughs, and steps into my apartment, sticking his hands into his pockets. “Bucky! I’m in my nightdress! It’s indecent.” I turn away from him and cross my arms over my chest.

“Aw shucks, it’s not like I ain’t seen you in less before, Y/N.” Bucky says cheekily, grinning wolfishly when I turn and glare at him.

“Whadda ya want, James?” I ask, leaning against my dresser.

“I got somethin’ to tell ya.” He replies, smiling at me like it will make me forget that I’m still slightly mad at him for being drunk. As if.

“Can’t it wait till you’re sober?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. But Bucky had gotten closer to me before I realised what he was doing. His cheeky mood was gone now, and his blue-grey eyes gazed into my own. I could feel his warm breath on my face, still smelling faintly of whiskey.

“I couldn’t wait, doll. I couldn’t wait any longer, and you jus’ – you just gotta know.” Bucky says, sounding deceptively sober all of a sudden. He places his hands on the dresser on either side of me, effectively trapping me. “I-“ He hiccups slightly before trying again. “I am in love with you, Y/N Y/L/N.”

My mouth falls open before I can stop it, and a blush rises on my cheeks. Then I look down sadly, remembering how drunk he is. “Bucky.” I sigh, looking up at him again and placing my hands gently on his shoulders. “You’re drunk.”

“Nu-uh.” Bucky says, with another small hiccup. “Well, maybe jus’ a little, but I mean it, Y/N. I really do.” And before I can stop him, he tentatively lowers his head and kisses me. And I let him. I let him run his hands gently up and down my sides and grip my hips. I let him pull me closer to his warm body and wrap his arms around my waist. I let him kiss my lips passionately, and I let myself kiss him back because honestly, this was all I’d ever wanted, and now it was coming true. But I could still taste the whiskey on his lips and tongue, so I broke the kiss and gently pushed him away.

“What’s wrong, darlin’?” Bucky asks, looking at my upset expression with concern.

“You’re drunk, Bucky. You don’t know what you’re doing. You’ll only regret this tomorrow.” I tell him, looking up at him with sorrowful eyes.

“But I do!” Bucky protests. “I do know what I’m sayin’ Y/N! I love ya, and I always have!”

“Then why haven’t you told me when you’re sober?” I ask, tears threatening to spill over.

“I will, I promise! I’ll tell you every day for the rest of our lives if you just give me the chance!” Bucky exclaims, slurring his words slightly, but looking me straight in the eye.

“You say that to every girl.” I state quietly, fiddling with his shirt collar. “Every single one. And you never mean it.”

“But they don’t compare to you, Y/N. You’re the only girl I ever wanted.”

“But how do I know? How do I know you’re not just sayin’ that?”

“Let me prove it to ya, darlin’.” He purrs, leaning closer to me. My heart flutters excitedly in my chest at his voice and the pet name. He knows what that name does to me, drunk though he is. He closes the distance between us and kisses me fiercely. I’m so lost in the moment that I don’t realise that I’ve wrapped my arms around his neck. I tangle my fingers in his soft hair, pressing my whole body to his. I let him run his tongue over my bottom lip but then I pull away. I look up at his face, trying to memorise the way he looks. His lips were several shades darker and a little swollen, his dark hair was messy from where I had run my fingers through it, and his blue-grey eyes looked straight into mine with an expression that could only be described as love.

“James, if what you’re saying is true, come back and say it again when you’re sober.” I whisper, before kissing him slowly, and pushing him to the door.

“I will, doll. And that’s a promise.” Bucky replies, winking at me before disappearing down the fire escape.


End file.
